


Wilczy instynkt

by carietta



Series: wilcza seria [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Louis, Power Bottom Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis, Werewolf Louis, Werewolves, czyli jak zmieścić dobry smut w 3.5k struggle by me
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>”Będziesz się ze mną kochał?”</i> brzmiało zbyt ckliwie, nawet jak na niego, <i>”poruchamy się?”</i> też nie było w jego stylu, a <i>”chcę poczuć cię w sobie”</i> sprawiło tylko, że musiał zacisnął mocno wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.</p>
<p>(wilkołacze AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilczy instynkt

Harry skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nigdy nie fantazjował o swoim pierwszym razie. Robił to bardzo często, jak na stereotypowego nastolatka przystało i wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać, ale jak się okazało, wiedział tylko _w teorii_. Żadna z jego fantazji nie przygotowała go na to zdenerwowanie.   
Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, tak samo jak nie miał pojęcia, od ilu zdawało się _godzin_ leżą tak na łóżku, całując się. Louis obejmował dłonią jego policzek, co jakiś czas unosząc ją, by przeczesać nieco jeszcze wilgotne włosy Harry'ego. Obaj mieli na sobie tylko bokserki, a ciało chłopaka co jakiś czas przechodził dreszcz, który nie miał żadnego związku z chłodem.  
Odsunął się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. Przygryzł lekko dolną wargę, gdy dostrzegł niewyraźny błysk złota w niebieskich tęczówkach.  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu i nachylił się, muskając nos Harry'ego swoim w słodkiej pieszczocie.  
— Co jest? — zapytał cicho. — Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry kiwnął głową i wziął szybki, głęboki oddech; otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął, nie wiedząc, jak ma poprosić o to, czego pragnął już od kilku tygodni. Wiedział, że to głupie, ale żadna z myśli, które plątały się po jego umyśle, nie wydawała się wystarczająco seksowna. _”Będziesz się ze mną kochał?”_ brzmiało zbyt ckliwie, nawet jak na niego, _”poruchamy się?”_ też nie było w jego stylu, a _”chcę poczuć cię w sobie”_ sprawiło tylko, że musiał zacisnął mocno wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
Koniec końców skończyło się na tym, że wypalił:  
— Czy możemy uprawiać dzisiaj seks?  
Louis zamrugał, wyraźnie zdziwiony, a Harry zapragnął zakopać się ze wstydu pod ziemię. To pragnienie nie zmniejszyło się, gdy mężczyzna wyszczerzył się szeroko, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.  
— A czy nie uprawiamy go już od jakiegoś czasu? — zapytał, udając, że nie rozumie, o co chodzi.  
Harry przewrócił oczami i odważnie przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny.  
— Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię — wymamrotał.  
— Nie wydaje mi się, H — odparł Louis, boleśnie szczerze. — Czy mógłbyś mi to dokładnie wytłumaczyć?  
Harry zajęczał z boleścią i wcisnął twarz w jego szyję. Po sekundzie namysłu przycisnął usta do ciepłej skóry, a potem przygryzł ją lekko zębami; Louis wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze przez nos i Harry z niemałą satysfakcją ugryzł go ponownie, tym razem zasysając lekko skórę.  
Nie zdążył jednak polizać zaczerwienionego miejsca, ponieważ Louis obrócił go na plecy, a potem jednym, płynnym ruchem usiadł na nim okrakiem. Złapał nadgarstki Harry'ego i wsunął jego dłonie pod swoje kolana, więżąc je tam.  
Harry odruchowo wygiął plecy w łuk, ale nie miał szansy zrobić nic więcej, ponieważ Louis złapał go mocno za brodę i odwrócił mu głowę. Nachylił się, łapiąc spojrzenie Harry'ego.  
Musnął jego usta swoimi, zanim zapytał:  
— Na pewno chcesz _uprawiać ze mną seks_ , H? Dzisiaj? — zapytał, unosząc lekko brew. — Chcesz, żebym cię pieprzył? Chciałbyś mnie ujeżdżać, czy może wolałbyś ustawić się dla mnie na kolanach? — Zacisnął palce mocniej na skórze Harry'ego. — Chcesz zrobić to powoli, czuć każdy mój ruch, czy może wolisz zrobić to szybko; tak szybko, żeby czuć mnie jeszcze za kilka dni?  
Umysł Harry'ego zaczął wirować i chłopak musiał się mocno skupić, żeby zbytnio nie odpłynąć. Odruchowo uniósł lekko biodra; obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że jest już rozciągnięty od poprzedniego razu, kiedy Louis pieprzył go swoimi palcami — że wystarczyłby tylko żel, który nieco ostentacyjnie stał na szafce nocnej, żeby Louis mógł spełnić wszystkie swoje obietnice. Louis musiał pomyśleć o tym samym, ponieważ uśmiechnął się krzywo, a niebieski kolor tęczówek zaczął przegrywać walkę ze złotem.  
Nacisnął mocniej kolanami na dłonie Harry'ego, które nadal biernie pod nimi leżały. Chłopakowi nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, żeby je stamtąd wyciągnąć.  
— Cokolwiek — stęknął, unosząc lekko biodra.  
Louis nie wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią.  
— Cokolwiek? — powtórzył z uśmieszkiem. — Więc może wolisz popatrzeć, jak ja będę ujeżdżał ciebie? — zapytał, poruszając biodrami.  
Harry był w połowie twardy odkąd Louis na nim usiadł, ale kiedy mężczyzna otarł się tyłkiem o jego krocze, kutas praktycznie wyskoczył mu z bokserek. Poczułby zażenowanie, gdyby nie był tak nakręcony.  
— Jezu — wycharczał, próbując odchylić głowę w tył, ale dłoń Louisa, która nadal trzymała go za brodę, nie pozwoliła mu na to.  
Dopiero po chwili ogarnął, że Louis nadal coś mówił. Wbił wzrok w usta mężczyzny, śledząc ich ruchy, i skupił się.  
— Nie sądzę jednak, że trwałoby to długo, co, skarbie? — zapytał Louis, nie przestając się o niego ocierać. — Doszedłbyś pewnie jeszcze zanim zdążyłbyś się we mnie do końca wsunąć.  
Sama _wizja_ tego, jak pieprzy Louisa wystarczyła, by jego penis zaczął się sączyć. Louis nachylił się i przekręcił mu głowę tak, by móc złożyć pocałunek na rozgrzanym policzku.  
Przesunął usta wyżej.  
— Patrząc na to, jak reagujesz na ten pomysł — wymruczał do jego ucha — nie mogę się powstrzymać przed wprowadzeniem go w życie.  
Z ust Harry'ego wyrwał się cichy jęk; przygryzł dolną wargę. Sytuacja przybrała nieco niespodziewany obrót, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest mu z tego powodu jakoś strasznie przykro.   
Nie wiedział nawet kiedy Louis puścił jego brodę i uniósł się na kolanach. Obserwował, jak mężczyzna zsuwa z siebie bokserki i na chwilę z niego schodzi, by móc zdjąć je całkowicie. Widząc, że Harry się nie rusza, uniósł brew, i chwycił za gumkę jego bielizny, również ją z niego zsuwając.  
Potem znów usiadł na nim okrakiem. Teraz, kiedy się zniżył, jego nagi tyłek dotknął _nagiego_ kutasa Harry'ego, którego dłonie po raz pierwszy poderwały się w górę. Zacisnął je na biodrach Louisa i nieśmiało wcisnął palce w skórę, by móc kontrolować ruchy mężczyzny.  
Louis pozwolił mu na to, nachylając się, żeby go pocałować. Harry sapnął w jego usta i przesunął dłonie na jego pośladki, wsuwając czubki palców w ich szczelinę. Odrobinę pociemniało mu przed oczami, gdy musnął jego wejście, a Louis szarpnął mocno biodrami, z niemal zwierzęcym _warknięciem_ ; oddychał szybko i płytko, a kiedy Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, nie zdziwił go złoty blask, który zniknął jednak, kiedy Louis zacisnął na chwilę mocno powieki.  
Kiedy otworzył oczy, tęczówki znów miał niebieskie.  
— Więc? — zapytał, nadal nie przestając poruszać biodrami; nachylił się i wziął głęboki oddech. — Wybór należy do ciebie.  
Harry zacisnął palce mocniej i odchylił z jęknięciem szyję, kiedy Louis wziął kolejny oddech, a przez jego pierś przetoczył się echem warkliwy pomruk.  
— Chcę… żebyś mnie pieprzył — wykrztusił. — I chcę pieprzyć ciebie, Lou…  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho, nie odsuwając się jednak, i oddychając tylko tak przy skórze Harry'ego.  
— Nie jestem aż tak giętki, żeby ogarnąć te dwie rzeczy jednocześnie — powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając. Przez chwilę milczał, aż w końcu odsunął się i złapał spojrzenie Harry'ego. — Ufasz mi, skarbie? — Harry pokiwał głową, praktycznie bez zastanowienia i w oczach Louisa pojawiła się nuta czułości. — Więc chcę, żebyś ukląkł za mną i pieprzył się swoimi palcami, dopóki nie każę ci przestać, dobrze?  
Harry znów kiwnął głową, tym razem tak ochoczo, że niemal coś sobie zwichnął. Louis pocałował go mocno, a kiedy Harry wsunął język pomiędzy jego uchylone wargi, mężczyzna zacisnął na nim zęby; plecy Harry'ego wygięły się w łuk, a twardy penis drgnął lekko, mocząc mu brzuch kroplami spermy.  
Chwilę później Harry klęczał na materacu; rozszerzył nieco nogi i uniósł się na kolanach, by móc sięgnąć za siebie dłonią. Wzrok Louisa wypalał mu skórę i Harry musiał przymknąć powieki, kiedy wsuwał w siebie pierwszy palec, niemal od razu dodając drugi. Westchnął, odrzucając bez namysłu głowę do tyłu, gdy zaczął unosić się i opadać, poruszając jednocześnie własną ręką.  
Sapnął, zaskoczony, gdy poczuł usta na swojej szyi, i musiał złapać się ramienia Louisa wolną dłonią, żeby nie polecieć do tyłu. Sam Louis przesuwał właśnie ostrymi zębami po jego skórze, oddychając głęboko, jakby nie potrafił się powstrzymać.  
— Nie przestawaj — warknął, gdy zauważył, że Harry znieruchomiał.  
Więc Harry znów uniósł się na kolanach i natychmiast się zniżył, wsuwając w siebie palce głębiej za każdym razem. Po chwili zaczął je rozszerzać, by móc dodać kolejny. Nic go jeszcze nie bolało, ale wiedział, że wkrótce zacznie go piec nadgarstek. Z czego w zasadzie był zadowolony — ból niewygody pomoże mu być może skupić się na czymś innym niż to, co właśnie wyprawiał Louis.  
Sam nie do końca ogarniał, na co patrzy. Chociaż… _wiedział_ , czego ma się spodziewać, kiedy mężczyzna odsunął się od niego i ustawił się na kolanach, obracając się do Harry'ego plecami.  
 _Wiedział_ , co się stanie, kiedy Louis wylał na swoją dłonią odrobinę lubrykantu, tak samo jak wiedział, że on sam za chwilę dostanie zawału. Jego serce wywinęło fikołka, kiedy Louis opadł w przód i — podpierając się na łokciu — sięgnął wilgotnymi palcami drugiej dłoni do swojego tyłka.  
Przesuwał nimi wzdłuż szczeliny pomiędzy pośladkami — w górę i w dół, rozprowadzając po niej dokładnie żel. Harry obserwował ten ruch tak, jakby zależało od tego jego życie.  
Dosłownie przestał oddychać, gdy Louis wsunął w siebie koniuszek palca, zanim wycofał się szybko. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że z jego ust wyrwał się na to jęk protestu, ale Louis doskonale go usłyszał; wyprostował się i sięgnął po żel. Wylał go sobie na palce, zerkając przez ramię.  
Uniósł na Harry'ego brew.  
— Czy kazałem ci przestać, skarbie?  
Dłoń Harry'ego znów samoczynnie zaczęła się poruszać. Ból nadgarstka i delikatne pieczenie rozciąganego tyłka rzeczywiście pozwoliły mu się skupić nie tylko na tyle, by nie dojść w chwili, w której Louis wsunął w siebie palec — mógł również skupić się na tym, co mężczyzna mówił.  
I, dobry Boże, jeśli to nie było bardziej podniecające od tego, co przedstawiał swoim ciałem.  
— Wiesz — westchnął, znów opadając w przód — że będziesz pierwszą, ach, _jedyną_ , osobą, która dostanie mnie w ten sposób?  
Harry zajęczał, zarówno z frustracji, jak i z podniecenia. Przestał poruszać dłonią i w zamian za to zaczął kręcić biodrami małe kółka, próbując znaleźć swoją prostatę. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę dostanie oczopląsu, próbując jednocześnie obserwować dłoń Louisa, jak i jego twarz.  
Oblizał usta, gdy Louis wsunął w siebie drugi palec, zaciskając na moment mocno zęby na materiale poduszki; brwi miał zmarszczone, twarz ściągniętą i skupioną. Sapnął nagle, uchylając wargi, a dłoń w jego tyłku przestała się poruszać i zaczęła jakby… _wibrować_. Najwyraźniej Louis nie miał w tej pozycji problemu ze znalezieniem własnej prostaty. Trwało to jednak tylko kilka sekund — Louis znów zaczął się rozciągać, dodając trzeci palec. Tym razem Harry musiał przełknąć ślinę, która nagle napłynęła mu do ust.  
Po chwili Louis znów zaczął mówić:  
— Chcę, ugh, chcę, żebyś wiedział, jak ważne jest to dla mnie i dla… — Louis urwał i szarpnął nagle głową, zaciskając mocno powieki; nie otwierając oczu, zerknął przez ramię, a gdy w końcu je uchylił, oczy miał złote i _ciemne._  
Harry zdążył się już dowiedzieć, że w ten sposób Louis pozwalał swojemu wilkowi na krótką chwilę wychodzić na powierzchnie. Boleśnie i całkowicie ludzki umysł chłopaka nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć wszystkie zasady takiego postępowania — nieważne, jakby się starał, nie potrafiłby we właściwy sposób docenić tego pokazu zaufania — ale on sam wiedział, co Louis miał na myśli.   
— Dziękuję — sapnął, bez namysłu, i poczuł, jak jego szyja pokrywa się czerwonym, palącym rumieńcem zażenowania.  
Louis uśmiechnął się, unosząc prawy kącik górnej wargi. Oczy nadal miał ciemne, kiedy wysuwał z siebie palce i opadał w przód. Podparł się na dłoniach, usztywniając łokcie i nie przestając zerkać na Harry'ego przez ramię.  
Gdy mrugnął, wilcza ciemność zniknęła z jego oczu. Osunął się, opierając policzek na złożonych ramionach i rozszerzył kolana, wypinając mocniej tyłek.  
— Harry — powiedział cicho. — Proszę.  
Serce Harry'ego urosło mu w piersi — podobnie, co dziwne — jak jego kutas, chociaż zdawałoby się, że nic już nie mogłoby go bardziej podniecić. Wysunął z siebie zdrętwiałą dłoń i wytarł resztki żelu w prześcieradło, zanim niezręcznie podsunął się do Louisa na kolanach.  
Mężczyzna westchnął, a przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy Harry zacisnął drżącą dłoń na jego biodrze; złapał swojego penisa w drugą i nakierował główkę na wilgotne, rozciągnięte wejście.  
— Chryste — charknął, kiedy ciało Louisa powoli rozciągało się wokół niego. — Lou, Boże, to nie potrwa długo…  
Louis zaśmiał się chrapliwie i stęknął, gdy główka penisa Harry'ego przecisnęła się przez ciasny krąg mięśni. Sam Harry krzyknął wbrew sobie, gdy Louis wypchnął swoje biodra, samemu nabijając się na kutasa do końca.  
Żaden z nich nie ruszał się przez bardzo długą chwilę. Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak ciało Louisa pulsuje wokół niego; próbował nie słyszeć tego, jak on sam sapie i nie czuć, jak jego jądra napinają się; kula w żołądku rozbłysła żarem, grożąc wybuchem w każdej chwili.  
— No dalej, H — sapnął Louis. — Rusz się.  
— Nie mogę — jęknął Harry; miał wrażenie, że ktoś go sparaliżował. Zacisnął dłonie na biodrach Louisa, próbując znaleźć jakieś podparcie dla rozszalałych zmysłów. — Dojdę, gdy tylko…  
— Nie szkodzi — przerwał mu Louis, wysuwając przed siebie ramiona i jeszcze ostentacyjniej ofiarowując się Harry'emu; otworzył oczy i później Harry zrzuci to na karb szalejącego testosteronu, ale miał wrażenie, że oczy Louisa całe wypełniają się złotem, jak po kompletnej przemianie. — Jesteś taki _duży_ , Chryste, sprawiasz mi taką przyjemność, to niesa…  
Harry wiedział, że to skończy się szybciej niż się zaczęło, ale i tak poruszył posłusznie biodrami; obserwował, jak jego penis wysuwa się z ciała Louisa, a potem znów zagłębia się w to ciepło i obezwładniającą ciasnotę.  
Doszedł, gdy jego biodra zetknęły się z biodrami mężczyzny po raz trzeci. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby zatrzymać własnego orgazmu. Jak przez mgłę słyszał swoje jęki, wymieszane z sapnięciami Louisa. Nie będąc w stanie dłużej wytrzymać tego nacisku, wysunął się z jego ciała i opadł mu na plecy.  
Louis nie pozwolił mu zbyt długo wypoczywać.  
Bez żadnego wysiłku wysunął się spod Harry'ego i przewrócił go na plecy. Zgiął jego nogi w kolanach, przyciskając mu je do klatki piersiowej, i nachylił się po pocałunek. Harry starał się go oddawać ze wszystkich sił, ale nie mógł przestać dyszeć i jęczeć; szarpnął się, odchylając głowę w tył, ponieważ jakimś cudem Louis — pomiędzy jednym pocałunkiem a drugim — zdołał wynaleźć skądś żel i teraz wsuwał w niego nawilżone palce.  
— Złap się pod kolanami i trzymaj je tak — powiedział cicho i stanowczo.  
Harry wykonał polecenie i Louis odsunął się od niego; przysiadł na swoich piętach i obserwował tylko własną dłoń, która poruszała się w powolnym rytmie. Po chwili złapał mięknącego penisa Harry'ego w rękę; chłopak krzyknął, zaciskając się na palcach w swoim tyłku, ale Louis niczego nie przerwał. Pieprzył go tak, masując jednocześnie jego kutasa, dopóki Harry znów nie stwardniał.  
Kiedy Harry miał pewność, że nie zacznie płakać od natłoku bodźców, uchylił powieki i spojrzał w dół. Zamrugał, przygryzając wargę, gdy dostrzegł swojego penisa. Był nabrzmiały i czerwony; Harry czuł, jak pulsuje w dłoni Louisa.  
— Jesteś gotowy? — usłyszał.  
Nie odpowiedział słownie, rozszerzając tylko mocniej nogi.  
Louis wydał z siebie dziwnie urzeczone westchnienie na ten jęk protestu, który wyrwał się Harry'emu z ust, gdy mężczyzna wysunął z niego ostrożnie palce. Sam Harry nie miał zbytnio czasu choćby pomyśleć o tym, żeby zacząć błagać, ponieważ Louis złapał go i bez problemu przyciągnął bliżej siebie.  
Ustawił się nad Harrym, jedną dłonią podpierając z boku jego głowy, gdy wsuwał się w niego, nie przestając patrzeć mu w oczu.  
— Nie — warknął, gdy Harry odrzucił głowę w tył. — Patrz na mnie.  
Harry poczuł, jak w kącikach jego oczu zbierają się łzy. Nie były to łzy bólu, pomimo że Louis był większy i szerszy od ich palców; zdawało się, że rozciąga go do granic, wsuwając się boleśnie powoli, jakby chciał, by Harry odczuł każdy, jeden centymetr.  
Było to zdecydowanie inne doznanie, niż to, co czuł, kiedy sam znajdował się w Louisie i Harry poczuł nagłą, obezwładniającą _wdzięczność_ , że Louis pozwolił mu zasmakować tego porównania chociażby przez krótką sekundę.  
Zapach mężczyzny, ciepło i ciężar jego ciała nad Harrym — oraz _w nim_ — otaczał go ze wszystkich stron. Louis patrzył na niego w sposób, który przytłaczał go bardziej niż przyjemność buzująca w jego żyłach.   
Kiedy mężczyzna zaczął się poruszać, Harry przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym.  
Ruchy Louisa były powolne, zmysłowe w sposób, o jakim Harry nawet nie śnił. Mrugał, próbując dostrzec wszystko dokładnie i nie przegapić żadnej emocji. Widział, jak klatka piersiowa mężczyzny unosi się i opada w głębokich, pełnych oddechach.   
Niemal doszedł, gdy Louis schylił się po pocałunek. Pieprzył Harry'ego, całując go w ten sam dziwnie podniosły sposób i Harry puścił swoje kolana. Objął mężczyznę nogami w pasie, piętami naciskając na dół jego pleców, chcąc go przyciągnąć jeszcze bliżej, jeszcze silniej utonąć pod tym wszystkim.  
Louis warknął w jego usta i ugryzł go w dolną wargę. Szarpnął biodrami, na krótką chwilę gubiąc rytm, ale szybko odnalazł go ponownie. Przyspieszył, oddychając w usta Harry'ego, co chwila muskając jego wargi swoimi, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
Zdawało mu się, że coś usłyszał, ale szum krwi w jego uszach nie pozwolił mu na zrozumienie pełnych słów. Jednak coś w sposobie, w jaki Louis szturchnął nosem jego podbródek, a potem usta, sprawiło, że instynktownie odchylił głowę w tył, eksponując bladą szyję.  
Uniósł dłonie za głowę, zaciskając palce jednej na drugim nadgarstku, i wygiął się mocniej.  
— Tak — warknął Louis. — Właśnie tak, cudownie, kochanie.  
Ciało Harry'ego zaśpiewało, uszczęśliwione z pochwały. Poczuł, jak Louis przyciska pocałunek do jego skóry, a potem przesuwa po niej językiem, na krótki moment zaciskając wargi i ssąc.  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ma dojść tak, żeby nie stracić przytomności. Brzuch Louisa ocierał się o jego wrażliwego penisa niemal przy każdym ruchu i chłopak wiedział, że wystarczy tylko jeden bodziec, tylko jeden…  
Jedna z dłoni mężczyzny oderwała się od jego biodra, kiedy Louis znów się nad nim uniósł.  
— Spójrz na mnie.  
Harry wykonał polecenie zanim jego umysł zarejestrował sens słów. Czuł muśnięcia palców na swojej skórze, gdy Louis przesuwał dłoń w górę jego ciała. Mężczyzna nie pieprzył go już tak szybko — w końcu znieruchomiał, wciskając się w Harry'ego do samego końca i zaczął tylko delikatnie szarpać biodrami.  
Harry dyszał ciężko przez otwarte usta, patrząc Louisowi w oczy. Tym razem wiedział, do czego Louis zmierzał i odruchowo spiął mięśnie, czując, jak jego kości rozpływają się w miękką masę. Dziwiło go, że jeszcze nie stanął w płomieniach.  
Doszedł jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy dłoń Louisa nieśmiało, ale stanowczo musnęła jego grdykę, naciskając na nią w praktycznie niezauważalny sposób.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego jęki przypominają raczej szloch, ale nie był w stanie przestać, gdy spuszczał się na swój brzuch tym, co w nim pozostało. Westchnął, dziwnie złamany, kiedy poczuł, jak mięśnie jego tyłka zaciskają się spazmatycznie na kutasie Louisa, który szarpnął biodrami, wysuwając się z niego niemal w całości.   
— Nie, 'oszę — wysapał Harry niewyraźnie. Nacisnął piętami na plecy Louisa, próbując go do siebie przyciągnąć.  
Louis wpatrywał się w niego z zafascynowaniem; kolor jego oczu zmieniał się przy każdym mrugnięciu i kiedy w końcu wcisnął się w Harry'ego do samego końca, schował twarz w jego szyi. Przez całe jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz warkotu, gdy dochodził, szarpiąc bezwolnie biodrami.  
Harry nie był w stanie dłużej utrzymać nóg w górze, więc pozwolił im zsunąć się na materac. Czuł, jak mięśnie jego ud praktycznie wibrują od wysiłku, ale zapomniał o tym, gdy Louis objął go delikatnie i pocałował.  
Miękko i słodko, i to — pomyślał Harry — było najważniejszym pokazem oddania.

* * *

Harry skłamałby, gdyby stwierdził, że nigdy nie fantazjował o swoim pierwszym razie już jako wilkołak. Nie robił tego, co prawda, zbyt często jako człowiek — zbyt podekscytowany _zwykłym_ seksem z Louisem — ale później, już po przemianie, robił to dość często. Nie, żeby musiał czekać jakoś strasznie długo, żeby przekonać się o tym na własnej skórze.  
Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, dlaczego Louisa tak mocno podniecał jego zapach i, biorąc pod uwagę przebieg tamtego wieczoru, był pod niemałym wrażeniem samokontroli mężczyzny.  
Wszystko zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie, od zwykłych pocałunków, i dopiero kiedy Louis zaczął twardnieć, zmysły Harry'ego zwariowały. Wilk pod jego skórą zawył przeciągle, lgnąc do pierwotnego wołania swojego alfy, i Harry'emu udało się walczyć z nim tylko przez krótką chwilę.  
W ostatniej sekundzie zrzucił z siebie Louisa — na tyle gwałtownie, że ten wylądował na podłodze, sunąc na tyłku do samej ściany — zanim ludzkie ciało poddało się wilczemu prawu.  
Jego własny, zaskoczony krzyk szybko zmienił się w zdezorientowany warkot. Który umilkł, kiedy stare obramowanie łóżka zatrzeszczało pod ciężarem zwierzęcia i materac opadł w dół, wzbijając wokół siebie tumany kurzu.  
Wilk zeskoczył z niego z cichym piskiem — zarówno strachu, jak i zażenowania — i zaczął krążyć po małej sypialni. Węszył, uparcie unikając spoglądania w stronę Louisa, który siedział na podłodze, patrząc prosto na niego.  
Zarówno Harry, jak i wilk wyczuwali rozbawienie mężczyzny i kiedy ten się podniósł, zwierzę opadło na brzuch, zasłaniając pysk łapami.  
— No już — powiedział Louis ze śmiechem. — Nic się nie stało, wstań.  
Wilk usiadł, ale obrócił łeb ze wstydem, jakby fakt, że nie patrzył na swojego alfę automatycznie robił go niewidzialnym. Odruchowo jednak przylgnął do dłoni, która przeczesała białe, miękkie futro jego pyska.  
Louis kucnął naprzeciwko niego, nie przestając go dotykać. Jego oczy wypełniły się złotem i biały wilk uniósł górną wargę, warcząc łagodnie. Nachylił się i polizał policzek mężczyzny, zahaczając o uchylone wargi, żeby poprawnie go przywitać.  
Alfa uśmiechnął się.  
— Chcesz wyjść na zewnątrz?  
Wilk zastrzygł uszami, a potem znów odwrócił łeb, niezbyt przekonany do tego pomysłu. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś inny — _obcy_ — dowiedział się o jego pokazie braku kontroli i nieposłuszeństwa. Louis kiwnął głową i wstał; wilk obserwował, jak mężczyzna ubiera się, a potem podchodzi do drzwi i otwiera je szeroko.  
Harry wiedział, że w mieszkaniu był gdzieś Liam, który z pewnością wszystko usłyszał, ale wilk nie przejął się tym i posłusznie wyszedł na korytarz, zadrapując ostrymi pazurami śliskie panele. Liam nawet na nich nie spojrzał, dalej oglądając telewizję, kiedy weszli do salonu. Louis usiadł obok niego na kanapie, ale wilk wepchnął się bezceremonialnie pomiędzy nich, sprawiając, że mężczyzna musiał odsunąć się praktycznie na drugi koniec, z dala od Louisa.  
Uniósł górną wargę, odsłaniając radośnie kły, gdy usłyszał parsknięcie Liama, i ułożył łeb na kolanach alfy.   
Poczuł wsuwające się w jego futro palce i przymknął powieki, warcząc radośnie i spokojnie, z samej głębi wilczej świadomości.

**KONIEC**


End file.
